One Wish
by HeArTbReAk ShOw
Summary: A little prank, turns into a whole lot of romance (UNFINISHED)


One Wish Disclaimer: I don't own any of the wrestler and the two songs, Good Charlotte owns one, and Aerosmith owns the other  
  
A Gail Kim/ Randy Orton And A Trish Stratus/ David Batista Story  
  
Girls don't like boys Girls like cars and money Boys will laugh at girls When they're not funny And these boys Like these girls Like these girls Like these boy The girls with the bodies Like boys with Ferraris Girls don't like boys Girls like cars and money  
  
Trish and Gail walked into the women's locker room together. They had just gotten back from a late lunch so no one was in the room. Trish went over to one of the lockers and unlocked it. She grabbed her bag. Gail did the same. Trish took out her wrestling costume and Gail took out hers. They then went into the showers. " Trish, who do we have that tag match against again I keep forgetting." Gail said wrapping a short towel around her hair, and then putting on a short robe on. Trish got on a short robe and squeezed the water out of her braids. " Um, from what I remember it's you, me and Stacy verses Molly, Jazz and Victoria. Shouldn't be so hard." Trish Smirked as they left the showers, but Gail didn't. She had a face of horror. " Trish our clothes are missing! All of them!" Gail complained looking around the locker room. Trish looked in her bag. " Well they left us these." Trish said holding up a little gold thong bathing suit. Gail went in her bag and got a silver one. Trish looked at the bottom of the bag where there was a letter. " We have your clothes, wear these and you might get them back?" Gail read aloud. " Well, there is no way, I putting this on." " God, it's probably from the guys in the locker room, they've been doing this lately, but none of the girls fell for it, they always used someone else's clothes or found it somewhere." Trish said looking around the room. " But I checked, our stuff is nowhere around this room." Gail complained. Trish sighed. " Fine we only have one choice then."  
  
Randy Orton held up a pair of little thong underwear that had sparkles on them, while David Batista held up a red lace bra. They were showing these off to the guys in the locker room. Soon the door opened and Trish and Gail walked in with their robes on. They went straight up to Randy and David. " We want our clothes back." Trish said angrily. " Why should we give em' back?" David asked, as if they were his now. " We found them." Randy said still holding on to Gail's thong. " Well, I'll give you one reason Randy," Gail said. " I don't think there's anyway you could fit into my thongs and bras. You might wanna try your mother's!" Gail yelled. Randy turned red with anger, and most of the guys were laughing, even David. " Same goes for you David, but instead of your mother's try your grandmother's those should fit perfectly." Trish said smiling. David clutched his fist. " We want our clothes back now Randy." Gail demanded. " Certainly you got our demands." Randy said smirking again. " You follow them, you get all your clothes back. You can even keep the bathing suits we sent." " You're kidding," Trish said. Gail and Trish looked at each other. " And you have to show everyone." David said smiling at Trish. " You pigs." Gail said glaring at them. " You should be so glad Shawn isn't here." " You mean Val Venis?" Randy said as if he was nothing. " Yeah Shawn Morley, he'd kick your ass," Gail said. Randy rolled his eyes. David let out a long groan. " Come on! I'm tired of waiting!" David yelled. All the guys moved in a little closer. Trish looked at Gail, who had a wide grin on her face. " Why are you smiling?" Trish asked through her teeth. " Well, Trish you heard what they said. They're tired of waiting." Trish looked at Gail and smiled. Gail and Trish slowly started to take off their robes, but then stopped. " Hello? Can we speed it up?" David asked snapping his fingers. " Me and Gail have a better idea." Trish jumped on David's lap and started caressing his cheek. Gail sat on Randy's lap and started to rub his chest through the black sheer shirt he was wearing. " Since you two are such strong, handsome athletes, wouldn't you want a little for yourself?" Gail suggested. " Like a private show." Trish said trailing off. Both guys shook their heads yes. Trish and Gail got up. " Then in the closet, now." Gail demanded. " And don't keep us waiting" Gail and Trish walked into the closet in the back. Randy and David rushed out of their seats and too the closet.  
  
Ten minutes later, Trish came out wearing a large silk red shirt and black jeans that she was trying to keep up. Gail came out after her, wearing a black sheer shirt, and black slacks, that were still sliding off with the belt. Gail and Trish grabbed their bags. They were about to leave when they stopped. They looked over at Andrew. " Andy, be a dear and tell us where Randy and David's bags are." Trish said smiling sweetly at Andrew. " 127 and 132." Andrew said hesitantly. " Thanks." Trish and Gail gave him a peak on the cheek and then opened the lockers and grabbed the bags.  
  
" Dammit! We should've known." Randy yelled. It was only him and David in the room. " They took our bags too! All that's left in my locker is this." David held up a towel, and a thong. Randy started laughing. " They want us to come out in towels and a thong.." Randy said smirking. " We're not going... are we?" David asked. Randy had already had the thong on and was putting on the towel. " We gotta do, what we gotta do."  
  
" I wish I could've seen the look on their faces!" Stacy laughed. Gail, Trish, Stacy, Lillian, Terri, Molly, Ivory and Victoria were all together in a little group hearing what happened. " I wanna see Randy in his thong!" Molly said smiling. Stacy and Victoria agreed. Gail rolled her eyes. " Forget Randy, how about David Batista!" Terri said as Ivory and Lillian started whistling and fanning themselves. " Oh, pluuulese," Gail said. " Like their really going to come out in the thong." " You sure about that?" Trish said looking over towards the entrance. Sure enough, Randy and David were walking down the Ramp in towels. They looked over at the stands where the girls were. They were the only ones there. " Show?" David asked. " Show." Randy and David got into the ring. Trish held up a tape and put it in. She pressed play and some sensual music came on. The girls went over to the front row to get a closer look. Randy turned his Back as a tease and started taking of his towel. David waited and watched the girls drool over Randy. Trish and Gail just sat back still in Randy and David's shirts. Finally Gail jumped up hoped over the barricade and got into the ring. Randy grinned at her and continued to tease. " Are you going to take off that towel or what?" She asked. " Are you waiting for an invitation to help?" Gail smiled and reached for the towel but Randy stepped back. " Nope, shirt off." Gail could hear the girls chanting telling her to take off the towel. Gail took off the shirt and threw it to the side. She then took off the towel and admired Randy. " Pretty good Orton." She said smirking. " Not to bad yourself Kim." Randy turned around and Gail slapped him on the ass. This took Randy by surprise and he smiled at her as she went back over the barricade " Are you done yet?" David asked. " She so wants me." Randy said wrapping the towel back around his waist and putting on his shirt. " If you say so." David said stepping up. Trish didn't even give Batista a chance to start taking off his towel. The second she got in the ring, she leaped on him, wrapped her legs around his waist, took off his towel, and made out with him. The girls were cheering for Trish and David. Finally, Trish had enough and jumped off him. " Damn Trish! You and him went at it," Lillian said. " What can I say? I love his lips." Trish went over the barricade and got their bags. Gail grabbed Randy's. They went into the ring. Gail handed Randy his bag. " Even?" Gail asked holding out her hand. " Yeah, if you say so." Randy said shaking her hand. " Ok, now, Trish-" Gail looked over at Trish and Batista who were making out again. " Trish! You can stop now!" Trish didn't hear Gail. " Guess they have a better way of being 'even'." Randy said grinning at Gail, walking closer to her. " Uh, no, not happening." Gail said getting out of the ring and heading towards the entrance. " Oh, come on! It's just a kiss!"  
  
Gail picked up her bag to leave the arena. Trish and David hooked up obviously. Trish picked up her bag. " Me and David are taking his car back to the hotel. Will you be ok in a cab alone?" Trish asked. " Oh sure. No problem." Gail assured. When the got outside they saw Randy and David. David pushed Randy forward. " Do you want a ride to the hotel Gail?" He said rolling his eyes. " If you don't want to give me a ride, you don't have too." Gail; said taken aback by his rudeness of rolling his eyes. " Well, do you want one or not?" He asked grinding his teeth. " Maybe I don't think your good enough to give me a ride home!" Gail said walking around him. " Hold up, Randy Orton, is every woman's dream!" Randy yelled. " Ahem!" Trish said loudly taking a break from making out with David. " Every single woman's dream." Randy said correcting himself. " I'm sorry Randy, you're not this girl's dream, and you don't impress me!" Gail said crossing her arms over her chest. " Oh come on already! Just take the ride Gail." David complained. " I'm not gonna take a ride from a guy who doesn't want to give me one. I'll be fine in a cab thank you very much." Gail said coolly. Gail began to walk away when Trish released herself from David's grip to follow her. " Wait Trish, where are you going?" David asked. " I can't let her take a cab alone David. I'm sorry!" Trish ran to catch up with Gail. David pushed Randy. " Thanks a lot, Randy." David said heading to his own car. " What did I do? It's not my fault that I don't like her, and she doesn't like me. She probably has a boyfriend already or something. I mean, doesn't she go with Shawn Morley?" Randy asked. They got in David's car. " Trish told me she was single. Gail just knew Shawn from a while ago. They're just friends." David explained. " I asked the same thing." " Why did you think we'd be such a good couple anyway?" Randy asked confused. David sighed heavily. " Well, I don't know. Trish and I had this idea that you guys looked so great together. In the ring and outside of it. I don't know what we were thinking. We were obviously wrong. Guess Gail isn't good for you. I mean you said yourself, Gail doesn't want you." David shrugged. " No way! Every girl wants Randy Orton!" Randy complained. " Ahem!" David said lifting his eyebrow. " Every girl except for Trish Stratus. Anyway, of course she wants me! And I bet I'd want her too! She has a great body and personality!" Randy shot out. " So it's a date?" David asked. Randy stared at him. He had obviously fallen into David's trap. Randy threw his hand up. " What the heck, I'll pick her up at 8:00." " And me and Trish come along?" David asked. " Fine!" Randy crossed his arms over his chest plotting David's very tragic, and brutal death.  
  
" Please, please, please, please, please, please!" Trish begged. " No! I'm not gonna go on a date with Randy, and David and you!" Gail said lying on the bed. " And why not?" Trish said with her hands on her hips. " Trish, sure he's charming and stuff, but he's not my kind of guy. I mean some times he can get annoying! No manners, he's not polite whatsoever, and over all, he's just gonna play me like he'd do with anyone else." Gail said explaining what was wrong with him. " Please Gail, deal with him for one night, David actually told him you accepted. I can't go on a date with David, unless Randy gets you." Trish said sitting at the edge of the bed. Gail sighed. " Trish, I'm not gonna go, I'm sorry." Gail got up, put on her black leather pants, and her sheer black shirt. To top it off she put on her leather jacket and left. She stood on the balcony of the hotel. " Alone out here?" Gail turned around. It was Randy. " I'm really sorry Randy. Trish and David told me you wanted to go, but I can't." " . Go on that date with me?" Randy asked, taking Gail by surprise. " So you knew I wouldn't accept. I hope, you don't mind." Gail said shrugging. " I didn't really wanna go on the date in the first place. David has a way of tricking me sometimes. It's not your fault at all. You don't have to say sorry or anything. I mean the only reason David and Trish got together in the first place was because of what we did to you and what you did to us. It's no one's fault actually. I guess it was fate for them. Get together, and fate for us to be their friends and help them stay together." Randy said leaning over the rail. " Fate huh? I show you fate." Gail Grabbed Randy and kissed him on the lips. Randy's eyes almost popped out of his head. " That is our fate." Gail began to walk away. " Wait I wasn't ready for that." Gail turned around. " You weren't supposed to be."  
  
" Oh my god! You didn't!" Trish screamed. Gail had just gotten back from a long walk she had with Randy. " He was all like ' I wasn't ready' so I said ' you weren't supposed to be', and then we decided to walk together." Gail said smiling sweetly. " So what did you talk about?" Trish asked. " Absolutely nothing." Gail said smiling. " Nothing? Absolutely nothing?" Trish said lifting an eyebrow. " That what was so great about it! Just walking under the stars, saying nothing." " But you are going on the date with David and me, right?" Trish asked anxiously. She wasn't interested in hearing Gail's story. " No I told you already. I'm not going with Randy on a date. We didn't discuss it. I don't think that Randy wants to go on a date anyway." Gail said smirking. Trish was over by a window. " You sure about that? Come over here, you should see this." Gail rushed over to the window and saw Randy. He cleared his throat and started to sing, loudly, and quiet horribly. " I could stay awake, just to hear you breathing! Watch you smile while you are sleeping! While your far away and dreaming!" He sang loudly. Gail started laughing as she heard people telling him to shut up. " Oh my god! I can't believe he's doing this!" Gail said laughing. " I don't wanna close my eyes! Don't wanna fall asleep, cause I'd miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing! Cause even when I dream of you! The sweetest dream will never do, I'd still miss you baby, and I don't wanna miss a thing!" Gail stepped away from the window embarrassed. " What am I gonna do?" Gail asked pacing back and forth in the room. Trish laughed. " Go down there of course! And I'll go down there with ya cause David's probably down there too!" Gail and Trish ran down the stairs. Gail leaped on Randy. Luckily, their was grass so it didn't hurt so badly. Gail kissed Randy. " Gail, I'm in love with you. Are you in love with me?" Randy asked her. " Yes Randy Orton I'm in love with you." Gail said happily. Suddenly David and Trish ran outside. David held up a sign that said 'she said yes' and people started to applaud. Gail turned around and saw them. " Gotta make it public!" Trish said shrugging. Gail rolled her eyes and kissed Randy again. " Great friends huh?" Randy asked. " Crazy friends." Gail said getting up so he could get up too. " Well at least we've got each other." Randy said smirking. Gail smiled widely and leaped into his loving arms. " I'm glad we have each other."  
  
So? What do ya think? Please R&R! 


End file.
